


New beginnings

by LexieO



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieO/pseuds/LexieO
Summary: Bayley and Elias haven't talked too much since the Mixed Match Challange, but things can easily change. Do they have feelings for each other? What happens when Charlotte gets involved?





	New beginnings

“Good job” I heard someone saying behind me. I immediately turned around and I saw Elias with his guitar in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other one. Since we both were moved to Smackdown he hasn’t spoken to me not even once. It’s not like in Raw we were best friends, but we used to make small talks in the hallways, a few smiles when we met each in catering, and even we congratulate each other a couple of times backstage after the other one had a match. I really believed that after being paired up in the Mixed Match Challenge we could be friends, but I guess the smiles, the small talks and the congratulations were all that I could get, and I was going to take it. Nonetheless, ever since we got moved to Smackdown, he became colder than usual. In the many months we have already been in the blue brand, he never had said a word to me, not even a “hello” when we met each other backstage, so that’s why it surprised me when I heard him congratulating me after my match with Lacey.

“Oh, thanks, it was tough though” I replied, hoping to start a conversation with him.

“Maybe at first, but you controlled it. With all due respect to Lacey, but she is not at your level yet. After all you’re the champ, right?” he said before smiling to me.

“Yeah, I guess so” I smile shyly looked down to my championship. It felt weird hearing him complimenting me after so many months without any exchange of words.

“Why do you always do that?” He suddenly asked.

“Do what?”

“You always look down and get nervous when someone compliments you” he affirmed.

“I do not! What are you talking about?” I actually did know what he was talking about. I’m not very good at reaction to those types of comments, not because I’m not used to them, but because they really mean a lot to me, more than I want people to know. So yes, I do get nervous when someone compliments me. Especially him, for some reason, his opinion matters to me.

“Yes, you do. You look down, you blush, you start playing with your fingers or, well, your championship, and don’t accept the damn compliment. Believe me, I’ve noticed it. Why do you do that? You are a great wrestler, you are the champion, you literally received them all the time” he insisted.

“That’s not-, wait, how did you even noticed that? You have complimented me maybe one time in the past, you’re talking like you see me doing it all the time, so how do you know?” I accused him. He said “believe me, I’ve noticed it”, when? How? Does he pay more attention to me than I’ve noticed? Does he look at me when I’m speaking with other people?

“You know what? Forget it. It was a nice match, you did good and that’s it, so… goodnight” he said and turned around to leave. I felt bad because he was just being nice to me and I questioned him about it so I immediately stopped him.

“Wait” I said while I touched his shoulder to turn him around. “Sorry, that wasn’t very kind. And thanks, for the compliments” I said with a genuine smile on my face.

“I mean; it wasn’t really a compliment… just the truth” he replied before locking his eyes with mine. Neither of us knowing what to say, we just stared at each other’s eyes for what it felt like an eternity, but were only a couple seconds before he stared down to his feet and said: “Well, I should go, we have a house show tomorrow night and I have to write the song I will play, so goodnight Bayley” he said turning around again to leave.

“Aren’t you going to the party?! I asked him. Finn got married during the weekend and he was throwing a party for the entire roster, no exceptions, to celebrate and for us to meet his new wife. Even though Elias and Finn weren’t the best friends, he invited everyone, even the people he didn’t like, and Finn told meet that apparently everyone confirmed their attendance to the party in the pool of the hotel where we were staying. We have bought a lot of food, besides the one the hotel was providing, we got a DJ and at least one bottle of alcohol for person. It was going to be a great party.

“Finn and I hadn’t really been the best friends over the years, I don’t think I should go”

“Don’t be silly, he invited the entire roster, even Shane is going to go, well, if he counts as part of the roster. Everyone will be there, there will be tons of tequila. It will be fun” I said trying to convince him to go. I really wanted him to be there. I was convinced that being surrounded by drunk people, music and dancing people was going to make him relax a little bit, and maybe have an actual conversation with him, getting to know him better. I was curious about him. Before being “friends” with McIntyre and Shane, he was the loner of the roster, always with his guitar and a coffee on his hands, avoiding talking with people. Just concentrated on his matches and the song he was going to play. I wanted to know him better and the party seemed like the perfect place to start doing it. “So, are you coming? Even just for a little bit?”

“Well, I guess a couple of shots of tequila never hurt anyone, right?” He answered while he smiled to me. “You’ll be there?”

“Do you think I would miss to see AJ defending his title of beer pong champion against Becky? Of course not”.

“Good. Then see you later, Bayley” he said before leaving. Suddenly, I felt nervous about the party, so nervous that I thought on not going, but it was my best friend's party, he was going to introduce us to his wife, I needed to go. Also, I already promised Elias I was going to be there, I couldn't just not go.

Maybe I was nervous, but I was sure it was going to be an interesting party...


End file.
